


I wish I was the moon tonight

by Singasongandneverstop



Series: What if there was no HYDRA-mole? [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BUT THIS ONE WAS PRACTICALLY WRITING ITSELF, F/M, I CAN'T SEEM TO GET THESE OUT OF MY SYSTEM, I'm Skyeward trash, Skyeward - Freeform, another AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of 'You're just different now (And there's nothing wrong with that)'. Skye seeks out Ward when she can't sleep. Inspired by 'I wish I was the moon' by Neko Case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I was the moon tonight

“No!” Skye cries out as she opens her eyes. Another sleepless night with nightmares about Trip’s death and her transformation has been bothering her again, and she’s panting as she sits up in bed. The clock on her nightstand show that it’s only 3:15 AM, and she curses under her breath as she gets out of bed.  
Her feet echo against the concrete as she makes her way down the hall to Ward’s bunk. She hesitates for a moment, then raises her hand and knocks quietly. Her hands curl into fists for a few moments, and then the door opens.

Ward wakes the moment he hears someone knock on his door, and wonders what anyone could possibly want on this ungodly hour (despite being a specialist, he does appreciate his sleep whenever he can get it,) and get out of bed. He immediately understands when he opens the door and sees Skye standing there. “Come in,” He says, and steps aside to let her enter.

Her arms wrap around his waist, and he lets her pull him close. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and holds her there. “Another nightmare?” He gets his answer when she nods, and sighs softly. “Trip’s death is not on you, Skye.” He gently strokes her cheek when she looks up at him. “Trip knew the risk he took, he knew what he was doing.”  
He sees that she opens her mouth, as if to say something, and hesitates for a moment. “I know how hard it to accept something like this, but eventually you just have to do it.” The whimper that leaves her mouth is enough to make him pull her close and hug her tightly. “It’s cruel of me to say something like that, I know, but I’m going to keep doing it until you understand that it wasn’t your fault.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tears fill her eyes again when she hears what Ward is saying, but she blinks them away. She knows that Trip would have been alive if he hadn’t decided to follow her down into the Kree City. “I just can’t stop imagining it,” She says softly, “I keep seeing him down there, petrified because of the Obelisk.”

Her eyes meet his, and she leans into the touch of his hand when he cups her face and kisses her tenderly. She loosens the grip on the blanket she’s wrapped around herself, and reaches up to cradle his face in her hands as she kisses him back. A gasp leaves her lips when he pushes her closer to him with a free hand, and she tangles her hand in his hair.

They’re both panting when they break the kiss, and Ward is smiling at her. “Can I…?” She can’t help but smile back and nods when he gestures to her shirt, and raises her arms to help him pull of her t-shirt, and throws it on the floor. She realizes it’s a good thing he’s also not wearing a t-shirt, because his body is the only source of heat where she stands.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Their kisses are slow and warm as they undress each other, and Grant can feel his heart beat a little harder in his chest. His hands are on her body, tracing every curve of it. His fingers brush across her skin, remapping every inch that he’d thought he’d forgotten.

Let’s go to bed,” Skye says, and he let her lead him over to the bed, where she lays down. He slides in next to her, and wraps his arms around her. They both moan as their bodies come in contact, it’s been so long since the last time they were together like this. He kisses her again and cups her face, relishing in the moans that slip past her lips.

“Skye, look at me.” He brushes his fingers over her cheek as she looks up at him, and he kisses her again. She nods, and he eases into her, resting his forehead against hers as he takes in every expression on her face. Once he’s fully inside her, he closes his eyes. “Skye…”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Skye moans softly when Ward slides into her, and she looks up at him, seeing him look down at her. “M-Move,” She says softly, kissing him as he began to move within her. She cards her fingers through his hair, smiling when she hears him sigh happily. She’s missed this, she’s missed having this closeness with him.

She remembers the last time they were together, how wanting and needy they’d both been. They’d arrived at the Playground a few hours earlier, and she’d found him in the sitting room at 3 AM, trying to make sense of everything that had happened with Garrett and Centipede and HYDRA. She hadn’t exactly meant to end up in bed with him, but it happened. And she doesn’t regret it.

Of course she should, seeing as he’s still her S.O., and they shouldn’t be behaving like this, much less feel like this about each other. It hasn’t stopped them from sneaking around to see each other when they can, and she can’t count how many times she’s fallen asleep in his arms after having another nightmare about everything that’s happened.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grant reaches down to rub her clit as he thrusts into her again. His movements are slow and gentle, because he doesn’t want to hurry this. A smile appears on his lips when Skye wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him deeper into her. He reaches up to cup her face and they kiss, enjoying the closeness in the situation. A gasp leaves his lips when Skye rakes her nails down his back.

He proceeds to kiss his way down from her lips to her jaw, down her neck where he leaves a love bite on her pulse point and moves further down to her breasts. He hears her gasp when he takes a nipple into his mouth and suck on it, and the gasps that spill from her are like music to his ears.

“Grant…” He looks up at her when he hears her say his name, and his lips are on hers when she lifts her head to kiss him. His body feels as if it’s tightening more and more, and he begins to move a little faster. They both moan into each other’s mouth, and Grant knows it won’t be long until they both topple over the edge together.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Skye comes first, gasping into his mouth as waves of pleasure ripple through her body, and she tightens around him. Her nails dig into his back as she rides the waves of pleasure that’s slowly ebbing off, and she kisses him as he comes, hearing him gasp against her lips is something she’d never thought she’d love to hear.

They’re both panting as they descend from their high, and Ward rests his forehead against hers. “I wouldn’t be against doing this again,” She says softly, and watches a smile spread on his face. “Me neither.” He says, “But things have already changed, so why don’t we do this more often?” Skye laughs and kisses him in agreement.  
He pulls out of her and pulls her to him, and Skye rests her head on his chest, sighing contently. She leans into the touch of Ward’s fingers when he cards his fingers through her hair, and can’t help but feel a bit more relaxed than before she came here.


End file.
